


Aspiration In Anarchy

by GoldenFallout



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenFallout/pseuds/GoldenFallout
Summary: VictoryGreymon and Z'dGarurumon have been killed, and this is the story of their rebirth and journey to save the Digital World after their killer tries to shape the Digital World in their own image.(For NaNoWriMo 2017)





	Aspiration In Anarchy

_The Arbitrators, VictoryGreymon and Z’dGarurumon, were beings constructed by Yggdrasil himself, lest he become corrupt. However, they will both come to fall, while the evil force behind their undoing is pulling the strings behind the scenes. While they shall be reborn, they will have to traverse on a long journey to be victorious in their true mission. There will be many hardships, even from what were once thought of as allies, but if they are resilient enough, peace will come to the Digital World._

 

.

 

“Remind me again why we’re the ones looking for the Arbitrators?” Craniummon of the Royal Knights asks, turning to Alphamon, the leader of said Royal Knights.

 

After news that the two legendary figures known as VictoryGreymon and Z’dGarurumon had been destroyed, the God of the Digital World known as Yggdrasil had sent them out to find the eggs of the rebirthed Digimon. While it was not certain exactly where they fell, Yggdrasil gave them a location as to where he predicted they would be.

 

“Because we are Yggdrasil's most loyal soldiers. There’s no one else in the entire Digital World who is better suited for this mission, wouldn’t you agree?”

 

“Well, sure. But-”

 

“Do not question it, Craniummon. Just do as instructed, alright?”

 

“...Alright, Alphamon.”

 

Behind the two of them, are the other eleven Royal Knight, following diligently. The one called Duftmon turns to another named Omegamon. “If anyone would be opposed to this, I would think it’d be you. After all, you and them had a very similar starting point.”

 

Omegamon takes a moment to contemplate the question asked of them before they responded. “While you do have a point, our roles are separated enough that I do not hold any malice towards the two of them. Besides, the VictoryGreymon and Z’dGarurumon that we know are now gone.” Duftmon only hums in agreement, as they continued on their way.

 

The thirteen of them are high up in the sky, looming over the Digital World’s various landscapes. You could see a large mountain covered with snow in one second, then a tropical island the next. However, the area that they were headed towards was known for it’s well-balanced atmosphere, perfect for hatching new Digimon. However, it would be a fair amount of time before they reached said land.

 

Jesmon, newest of the Royal Knights, tries his best to make small talk. “So...who do you all think did it?” While he had his own ideas as to the criminal, he wasn’t hasty enough to go and accuse just any individual. However, his question is seemingly met with negativity, as his mentor Gankoomon speaks up first.

 

“I’m sure we all have someone we suspect, but I am not sure we should go on talking about this subject. No enemies need to be made today; not after this disaster.” Gankoomon does however give one of his signature smiles to his apprentice, knowing that Jesmon did not mean any harm, and Jesmon feels a bit better, even if he felt stupid for asking in the first place.

 

Dukemon is the next one to speak, sensing that Jesmon was starting to feel down now. “Do not worry, young one. We all understand that you meant no ill. Just think before you speak from now on, so that you can avoid a troublesome situation like this, understand?” Jesmon nods rapidly.

 

Dynasmon, however, only grumbles at Dukemon’s words, before he is shoved in the shoulder by Ulforce V-dramon, giving him a death glare as another grumble comes out. Magnamon laughs in the background at their simple exchange, and both Dukemon and Dynasmon turn to glare at him while he continues to laugh, even harder now.

 

LordKnightmon, Sleipmon, and Examon all in the back unanimously shakes their heads and sigh at the ones in front of them. Their situation was dire after all; messing around wasn’t professional. But Alphamon, being leader, addresses them directly. “Having light exchanges is important in the middle of tragedy, so let them have their fun! Why don’t you all try to have fun too, as well? This will be a long journey, after all.” Alphamon does have a point, and the three Knights mumble out a string of yeses before continuing on.

 

It is silent for awhile after that, until storms could be heard racing over them. It was a wonder why none of the members noticed the clouds looming over them in the first place, almost as if they were fabricated just as they turned to see. In fact, that’s what it seemed to be. Alphamon quickly orders that the Knights fall down for now, and they listen, heading towards the closest land to them. Luckily, it seems to be a cliff side, so there would be cover from the upcoming rain.

 

As they land, a noise that sounds like someone cackling fills the sky.


End file.
